Mac Joins the Street Fighter Tournament
by juicydickhugger
Summary: mac is obsessed with buff, muscly men. the street fighters have some buff muscly men. will mac finally achieve his dream of meeting his childhood idol ryu?
1. Chapter 1: the zany mac scheme

_2:00 p.m._

 _On a Monday._

"Okay, Charlie, you're not making any sense!" Dennis said.

Charlie was wearing a rat costume, and it was covered in rat blood. "Listen, man," he said, "These rats can't be dealt with in normal ways. You gotta learn how to feel the rats, become them you know?"

"That's fucking disgusting," Dennis replied, taking a drink of his faggy drink. Dee was too busy being useless and unimportant to be in the conversation, so instead the focus turned to Mac and Frank, who just entered the bar together.

"Guys," Mac said, "You won't believe this: I just got into the Street Fighter Tournament."

"You're right, I don't believe that," Dennis said.

"No, really, dude, look at this," Mac said as he handed a paper to Dennes.

"Dude, you're going to get your ass kicked."

"Nuh uh! I'm going to kick the asses! I'll show everyone my super awesome karate moves anmd I'll win it all!"

"That's funny," Frank said. "I thought it was a Trump rally."

"Why the hell did you think it was a Trump rally, Frank?" Mac asked the ugly troll fatman. "Didn't you see all the buff, muscle clad men flexing their rock hard muscles and showing off their washboard abs."

"You're totally pitching a tent, Mac," Dennes said. "And Donald Trump died weeks ago due to some mysterious cause."

"I'm just admiring hard work and amazing physeeke, damnit!" Mac exclaimed. "I'm going to show you! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!"

Mac stormed out of the bar. Charlie looked at Dennis in disbelief when Frak Reynolds took off his pants.

"Okay, why are you taking off youre pants?" Charlie assed.

"Well, where else am I going to take a dump?"

"Aw dude, what the hell!" Dennis and Charlie said. Then ran out of the bar as Frank started to defecate. Dee happened to be in the bar the moment he blasted ass, and she regret it.

 **Mac Joins the Street Fighter Tournament**


	2. Chapter 2: mac smells like piss

Mac and Charlie arrive at the place the Street Fighter tournament will take place because that is the place. Far off in the distance, they can see one muscly man practicing, with an America tattoo in his arm. He had a flat top blond hair that you could land a tiny plane filled with ants on. Mac and Charlie walked up to the man, hoping to start an erotic conversation.

"Hi, I couldn't help butt notice you out in the distance," Mac said. "I'm Mac."

"Mac, huh? Well, the name is Guile," he introduced himself, shaking Mac's hand. "And who might this be?"

"Charlie Kelli's the name," Charlie said, reaching out his blood covered hand to Guile.

"Right, okay," Guile said, declingging to shake Charlie's rabies infused appendage.

"Anyway, Mr. Guile, I'm actually supposed to be competing in this tournament today," Mac said. "A fit, muscular man like yourself ought to know some good tricks to get far in this tournament, right?"

"Tricks?" Guile asked. "No, I'm here because I've been looking for someone." He looked off in the distance before muttering to himself, "A fine piece of ass, though."

"Wait, what?" Mac said, trying to see who Guile was looking at. Then, Mac jumped in shok at who it was: a man in a white karate uniform and a long, red headband. The man was definitely in shape, which was just what Mac desired. "Dude, look!"

"Whore you looking at?" Charlie asked.

"It's Ryu dude!"

"Ree you?" Charlie asked. "A funny sounding name for a guy like that, don't you think?"

"It means dragon, Charlie," Mac replied. "He's one of my childhood idols. Ever since I was a kid I've been thinking of facing off against him and taken his Hadoken blasts against my face if you know what I mean."

"Honestly dude you should just come out and say it," Charlie said.

"You know what, Charlie, I will," Mac said. "I'm going to come out and say what I want to say: I wanna face Ryu. Right now."

"But isn't he like really tough and strong?" Charlie asked. "You're just asking to get creamed."

"Well, you might think of it as getting creamed, but I think of it as endurance," Mac said. He flexed what he considered his muscles. "Anyway, we're going to get closer to Ryu one way or another. Come with me, Charlie."

"Jesus, not like that," Charlie said. They wandered further to see if they would be able to find Ryu so Mac could finally see if the Street Fighter could blow a load of Hadouken all over his face.


	3. Chapter 3: franks' big plan

Frak and Dennis REynolds headed to the Street Fighter tournament because Frank had a big scheme to make as much money off of people beating the crap out of each other. Dennis was there because he wanted to dispel once and for all the fiction that he was a homosexual, because Dennis Reynolds knows exactly what he's doing. They headed over to a man wearing a red uniform that was similar to what the men following Adolf Hitler wore, only Frank was sure that this man wasn't a Natzi.

"Hello," Frank said, "My name's Frank Reynolds and I'd like to know where the beting booth is for these fights are."

"Why would you think that M. Bison would know that, worm?" M. Bison said.

"Woah, worm?" Frank asked. "I'd consider myself more of a nice hairy boar. You know, stoutt and has a magnum dong."

"I don't believe I have anything to do with you," Bison said. "Now go away!"

"Hold on, Frank, I think I might have an idea on how to take care of this man," Dennis said, "But first, I just want to dispel once and for all the fiction that I'm a homosexual. I know exactly what I'm doing, Frank!"

"There you go again, Demnis," Frank replied.

"Just shut up, Frank," Dennis shouted. "I am a golden god, damn it! I'll show you! I'll show everybody!"

"Look, just cause Deeandre died don't mean you gotta take it out on me," Frank said.

"What the shit?" Dennis asked. "Of course it does!"

"Okay, both of you are really getting on my last nerve," Bison said. "PSYCHO DICK PUNCH!"

M Bison punched Dennis in the sack so hard, his balls exploded. KABOOOOOOOOM. The shock of the explosion was so grand that it caused Dannis's head to explode as well, covering many people with head juice. Frank was so shocked, he shit his pants again.

"You are disgusting," Bison said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, buddy," Frank said. "Listen, dough, I gotta really good idea and it involves a lot of money."

"I'm listening."

"Well, let's just go and throw these pants of mine in the trash," Frank said. "The last thing my hoor wife bought me before she died, in fact."

Frank and M Bison walked together while Mac and Charlie attempted to get closer to Ryu.


	4. Chapter 4: mac gets extremely gay

Mac bonered his way through the crowd, Charlie following him as if he were a dog with meat on his ass. Mac was really close to meeting Ryu, who seemed to be done trainig. Finally, Mac was threerwe with the man of legend, Ryu the Street Fighter.

"Mr Ryu!" Mac ejaculated. (Not in that way, you fucking perverts.) "I'm here for you!"

"Hmm?" Ryu turned around. He was shirtless and all sweaty with sweat dripping down his sweat covered abbs. "Who are you?"

"I'm… your biggest fan, dude," Mac said to Ryu. "Is it okay if I call you Riu, right? I was wondering if you and me could hang out and talk about stuff and maybe fight and touch each other's sweaty bodies."

"What was that?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, oh, nothing, Ryu," Mac said. "But maybe you and I could, uh, spar a little?"

"He's making a pretty good offer," Charlie said.

"Shut up Charli," Mace said. "Well, how about it?"

"I've been pretty occupied lately," Ryu said, "But then again, I can never turn down a chance to spar with a worthy opponent."

"Not so fast!" M. Bison said.

"M Bison!" Ryu exclaimed, turning to face the evil Nazo man.

"And I'm here to!" Frank said.

"Dude what the fuck Frank you're with the Russians now?" Charlie asked.

"No, Charlie, you're fucking retarded," Mac said. "This is a German. They're all Nazis."

"Actually, you're nboth wrong," Frank said. "The Germans banged the Russians, and now we have M. Bison over here."

"Yes! Yes!" Mizson said. "And now, I'm about to bang you for world dimination!"

Bison pulled out his fifty inch kock, and it was glowing red with power. He threw Charlie to the ground and began sodomizing him rapidly like a horse.

"Oh my god!" Charlie screamed. "I'm getting graped!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to do that," Frank said.

"You think I'd liusten to a pathetic troll like you?" Bison asked.

"Well, maybe it's time for me to show you some true power!" Guile said. "Come with me, Ryu!"

Guild and Ryu took out their cocks, both standing at thirty inches long, and started have sex with each other. Ryu penetrated the other man's angus with his dong, while Mac was busy jerking off.

"Now!" Ryu said. "BUTTSEX HADOKEN!"

He fired a blast of energy out of his hands and at M. Bison, you deflected it awy. The blast went the other way and hit Mac, blasting a hole in his chest.

"Holy shit!" Frank said.

"Ugh… My chest," Mac said, bleding on the ground. "But finally, I was penetrated by Ryu…"

Mac dies.

"GRRR!" Bison said. "NOW! PSYCHO CUM BLAST!"

Bison came, filling Charlie up with radioactive semen. Charlie exploderated all over the place, while Ryu pulled out his coock from Guile's butt.

"Now once and for all!" Ryu said. "SHORYUKEN DICK POUNDER!"

He ran right at M. Bison and leapt into the air, thrusting his crotch at Bison's head. His cock went forward as it penetrated M Bison's skull, killing the evil Hitler mand on contact. Ryu continued to skull fuck thge man as Frank looked on.

"Welp, looks like everybody else is dead," Frank said, pulling out a gun. He inserted the barrel into the mouth and pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out all over Ryu and Guile's naked bodys.

 _THE END?_


	5. Chapter 5

why are you still reaing this? everyone important is dead now lol


End file.
